


Four Trees

by WhenBirdsFly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kings AU, M/M, Magic AU, Mentions of Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBirdsFly/pseuds/WhenBirdsFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Gavin rule the Kingdom of Woodora, but their relationship is not quite complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Trees

The Kingdom of Woodora was well known as a vast and welcoming place. Unlike most kingdoms, magic was accepted and even encouraged and all the subjects would never dream of living anywhere else. The kingdom was one of the most established realms in the land, fully self-sufficient and wealthy.

 

Gavin and Lindsay, the King and Queen of Woodora were adored by their people. Lindsay was known as being a kind and fair Queen, willing to help anyone in need. Gavin was a powerful wizard and a humours King, many people feeling safe under his strong, though sometimes clumsy protection. He had often had premonitions, helping him to foresee what his Kingdom would need before it happened. Gavin often painted his more vague premonitions in the hope that they would make sense later. The two had been childhood friends of neighbouring kingdoms, which they joined together once they were married. There was no doubt by any of the subjects that the marriage had been forged in love, not necessity because only one encounter with the Rulers confirmed that they were deeply in love.

 

There was however speculation on their relationship, not on whether it was unfaithful but on whether it included just the two of them. Their most trusted Knight, Michael was just as renowned in the Kingdom as the King and Queen themselves. It was evident that he held as much power as them and that the King and Queen loved him as strongly as they loved each other. What was not so evident was whether Michael was aware of the affection and was an equal part in their relationship, or if not. If he wasn’t already, the subjects did not doubt it would happen eventually.

 

Michael was in fact, not a part of the King and Queen’s relationship. Lindsay and Gavin still had not figured a way to approach Michael on the topic, fearing he would reject their offer and break their hearts. Of course they would accept whatever he wanted and would not pressure him, but he was so involved in their life that it would be hard to let go.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin awoke to find Lindsay’s red hair covering his face and her limbs wrapped around him. Groaning he shook the hair off his face and attempted to pry her off him but she burrowed in closer and gripped tighter. Huffing a sigh, he gave up and accepted his fate; he’d have to lie here until his wife woke up.

 

He waited for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, before he heard the door open. He quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He assumed it was one of the Castle staff coming to wake them up and he didn’t really feel like being yelled at.

 

Instead he was pleasantly surprised when he heard a familiar voice. “It’s nearly midday guys, get the fuck up. I know we had a late one last night but don’t you have a kingdom or some shit to run?” Michael said, coming over towards the bed and sitting on the end.

 

Gavin laughed, trying to wiggle out of Lindsay’s grasp again. “Well I mean I’d be up if this bloody bird would let go of me.”

 

Michael grinned, “Sure, or you’re just a lazy bastard.”

 

“It’s true!” Gavin protested, “We have this whole bed and she insists on sleeping practically on top of me. I mean for Merlin’s sake, this bed is big enough to fit you as well, probably!”

 

At that Michael looked away, laughing quietly but desperately trying to hide the blush spreading on his face. He’d definitely imagined that bed fitting all three of them.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes at Michael’s obliviousness, opting to attempt again to wake his wife up, who was still sound asleep despite the conversation happening right next to her. Nothing he tried worked, they’d had a fair bit to drink last night and that always made her sleep much heavier, even though she was already a naturally heavy sleeper. He had no other option; he had to pull out his last resort.

 

Gavin winked at an onlooking Michael, before he slowly moved his hands back under the covers and began tickling his wife. It took her mere moments to stir and when she realised she was being tickled she began fighting back.

 

As Michael watched his two best friends rolling around in their bed, his mouth went dry. Fuck his life. Honestly of all the people in the land to develop feelings for, his heart had to choose both the King and Queen. He let this go on for another minute before he had had enough and coughed awkwardly, getting their attention before it divulged into something else.

 

Both Lindsay and Gavin stopped immediately, looking at him sheepishly, before sharing a quick look with each other and bounding out of bed towards Michael. In a matter of seconds they were tickling him too, luckily for them and unluckily for him, he was in normal civilian clothes and was an easy target. As much as he tried to fight them off, they were insistent in their tickling and only stopped when Lindsay suddenly froze, then ran to their bathroom, leaving both men staring after her.

 

“Looks like we’ll be needing one of my hangover cures then.” Gavin said cheerily, not fussed by his wife’s predicament as he headed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen, Michael following behind. As soon as they both stepped into the room they were greeted by the smell of extravagant brunch the chefs had prepared, leaving their mouths watering. Gavin was almost so enticed by the aroma that he momentarily forgot about his wife and headed towards the food, only remembering when he spotted her lady-in-waiting.

 

“Polly, would you mind taking Lindsay some of my hangover cure, we may have gotten a bit too bevved up last night.” Gavin asked wanting to make sure that Lindsay’s lady-in-waiting was not already occupied.

 

“Is that what all that noise was last night?” Polly said nodding, before grabbing the potion from the cupboard and heading to Lindsay.

 

Within ten minutes Lindsay was joining the others downstairs, walking into the kitchen to find the boys already devouring the food.

 

“Jeez, isn’t it polite to wait for everyone before eating.” Lindsay said, sitting down next to Gavin and stealing some bacon from his plate.

 

Gavin scoffed and looked at Michael who smirked, “Polite?” Gavin questioned.

 

“When have you ever known us to be polite?” Michael added.

 

They planned to just enjoy the day today. Michael had very little duties and Lindsay and Gavin didn’t have anything organised, so it was a perfect and rare day where they all had a chance to just relax.

 

Of course, those plans went out the window when Michael’s second in command came rushing into the kitchen. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said but we’ve had a boundary breach.” The man informed them that the magical alarms Gavin had installed had gone off, indicating there was someone with powerful magic crossing into their land.

 

Michael groaned before moving to follow the other Knight. Lindsay and Gavin called a “Good Luck” after him and he headed off towards the stables where he found a troop of his men waiting. He quickly put on his armour before heading off. The breach hadn’t been far from the Castle and was probably no one harmful but they would check anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

When Michael and his men arrived in the clearing where the boundary breach had occurred, they were confused. There appeared to be no one in sight and they hadn’t seen anyone on the way there. There was no way whoever had crossed into their Kingdom had gone far, the alarm had indicated they were travelling on foot.

 

Michael indicated to his men to search their surroundings. If this stranger was hiding, it either meant they were scared or planning an attack, so everyone needed to be on their guard. Michael began searching in the neighbouring trees, looking up into the branches. Just as he was about to move on from what was probably the tenth tree he had searched, he stopped. He could’ve sworn he had seen a flash of purple on one of the top most branches. Climbing onto a low branch to investigate, he was startled by the hazel eyes staring back at him. A small lady had been hiding up in the branches; her bright purple hair blowing in the breeze was what Michael had caught a flash of.

 

“So… You’re either in this tree because you’re scared or you’re about to fuck me up… I’m really hoping it’s the first reason.” Michael said, silently praying he wasn’t about to die.

 

The lady looked him up and down, taking in his armour “Do you work for the King and Queen?” she asked.

 

“Yes, which is why it’s not a good idea to kill me.” Michael responded.

 

The lady visibly relaxed. “I’ve heard they’re willing to shelter people with magic who are being hunted, is this true?”

 

“Yes, that’s correct. Can I get out of this tree now?” Michael wanted to continue the discussion on the ground, where they would be on equal footing.

 

The lady nodded and Michael made his way to the ground, walking into the clearing where the lady was already waiting.

 

“So you’re magic?” Michael asked, noting that the lady was quite shorter than he had expected. Her clothing was well made and indicated that she obviously had a bit of money, or at least was well equipped at making her own clothes. She was stunning, her purple hair shone in the sunlight and beauty radiated off her. There was a tattoo on her arm, indicating she was a mage.

 

“Indeed. I’m hoping your King and Queen can help me. I’ve travelled from Dridel, which let me tell you, is a bitch of a place to live if you have any magic.” The lady spoke strongly now that she was comfortable with her company.

 

“Queen Lindsay and King Gavin will be pleased to have your company. We’ll escort you there. What’s your name?” Michael said, already indicating to his men to return to their horses as he walked to his.

 

“Meg. What about you? Surely you’ve got some noble title.” Meg said, following behind him.

 

Michael scoffed, “It’s just Michael, I don’t go by any title.”

 

“Just Michael? No last name, that must be pretty confusing.” Meg responded, the joke evident in her tone.

 

Michael rolled his eyes, arriving at his horse and getting on. “Last name is Jones. Here let me help you up, you can ride with me.”

 

Meg accepted Michael’s extended hand and settled herself in front of him on the horse. “How intimate.” She said as Michael wrapped his arms around her to grab the reigns.

 

“What about you?” He said, trying to ignore his blush, “Do you have a last name or do you just go by Meg?”

 

“Meg Turney. Also no fancy title, sadly.” She said.

 

“That’s a pretty name, it suits you.”

 

“Your name is very handsome too…”

 

“Uh… Excuse me Sir, are we heading off to the castle or….” One of the other Knights spoke up, interrupting the exchange.

 

“Yeah, fucking hell, come on let’s go.” Michael huffed, embarrassed at being called out by his men.

The other knights exchanged looks as they began to head off. They knew they’d be in for a journey filled with flirting, they just hoped it would be a bit less awkward than complimenting each others names…

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the group of Knights had made it back to the castle, Michael and Meg were getting on as if they’d known each other for years. The flirting had been mildly bearable, only because this was of the only times they had seen Michael flirt with anyone besides the King and Queen.

 

Michael helped Meg off his horse, leading her from the stables and into the castle.

 

“Welcome to Crolfield Castle” he said, walking down the hallways and turning into the kitchen where as he expected, Polly was sitting out the counter engrossed in reading. Lindsay hadn’t had much for her to do that day and that was where she usually spent her free time.

 

“Polly,” he said in way of a greeting, “Do you know where Linds and Gav are?” Meg gave him a strange look at that, which went unnoticed by him, but displayed her confusion at how casually Michael had referred to the King and Queen.

 

Polly barely glanced up from her reading to answer, “They’re in the west garden, by the lake.”

 

Michael thanked her and headed outside, pointing out certain parts of the castle as they went. After walking down a stone path, the lake came into view. The two could easily see Lindsay and Gavin who were laying on the grass by the lake, giving their attention to something that Michael assumed was their cat, Smee.

 

“Hey dickheads,” Michael called out as they got closer, confusing Meg even further as she tried to decipher the relationship between Michael and the Kingdom’s Rulers.

“Micoo” Gavin called out, leaping up and meeting Michael half way, Lindsay on his tail, carrying Smee.

 

“I’ve brought someone to meet you idiots. She’s the one who crossed the boundary.” Michael gestured to Meg who stepped forward and curtsied, despite Gavin and Lindsay’s protests.

 

“My name is Meg Turney, I’m looking for refuge and I heard Woodora was the best place for people with magic.”

 

Michael watched the King and Queen’s faces, unsurprised to see their matching grins. They loved new people. What was unusual was the look they shared, before turning back to Meg again, still grinning but slightly differently. Michael wondered if they too were overwhelmed by her beauty. It wasn’t fair, why was Michael surrounded by such attractive people.

 

“Well Meg, come join us and tell us your tale.” Lindsay said, gesturing to a table and chairs next to the lake.

 

Meg was beginning to understand that things in this Kingdom were different to Dridel, the King there would never dream of sitting at equal footing with non-royalty. She watched the other three’s faces as she told her tale. How she had lived for many years in hiding, before joining a secret organisation of four other mage’s. She stayed with this group for a few years until recently, when the King of Dridel increased his search of magical people. He had ordered for all people suspected of magic to be captured on tortured, in the hopes that they would reveal what made them magical and if they did not, they’d be burnt at the stake. This was ridiculous and cruel. It would never work, no one would ever reveal their ‘secret’ because there was none. You were either born magical or you weren’t, there was nothing you could do about it. When Meg’s group heard that the King’s knights were slowly moving closer to their town, two of them fled one way, the other two another way, leaving Meg to flee on her own. She had travelled for days before finally reaching Woodora.

 

When she had finished, Gavin was the first to speak. “It’s bloody well shameful what they do to magical people in Dridel, I heard that it had been getting better, not worse.” It was very rare that Gavin got angry, his fists clenched so tight that small flames, began to spring from them.

 

Lindsay put her hand on her husband’s arm, calming him. “Meg, Woodora is your home now. In fact, you’re more than welcome to stay in Crolfield Castle for as long as you like, until you get sick of us.” Lindsay joked.

 

Meg was stunned; she had been hoping for permission to stay in Woodora but had never expected to be offered refuge in the actual castle. Her protests were immediately shut down by both King Gavin and Queen Lindsay, who assured her that they wanted her there.

 

“Thank you so much, King Gavin, Queen Lindsay. I don’t know how I will repay you.” Meg was feeling slightly overwhelmed, this was such a different place to where she had grown up.

 

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t need to repay us. Also please, just call us Gavin and Lindsay, titles are shit.”

 

Meg nodded, still taking everything in.

 

Lindsay looked out to the horizon, where the sun was beginning to set. “Okay, Gav and I have one thing we need to sort out. Michael why don’t you show Meg around then we can all have dinner?”

 

Michael agreed, he had been observing the three of them during the whole conversation, trying to figure out what Lindsay and Gavin’s look earlier had meant. He was unsurprised that they had welcomed her to the kingdom with open arms, but was slightly shocked they had invited her to stay at the castle. The King and Queen had obviously taken a liking to her.

 

As the King and Queen walked back towards the castle, hand in hand, Michael said, “Well, that went much better than I expected.”

 

Meg snapped out of her daze, turning a piercing gaze to Michael.

 

“What the fuck do you mean that went better than expected? I thought they always let people stay? Was there a possibility they’d turn me away?”

 

Michael was quick to reassure Meg, putting his hand on her arm.

 

“No, they’d have always let you stay; it was just a slight shock that they invited you to live in the castle. They obviously really liked you.”

 

Meg seemed pleased with that, the idea of the King and Queen actually liking her made her quite pleased. She hadn’t been expecting them to be so, well, attractive and I mean, sure they were married but they could still be friends.

 

Michael stood up and took Meg’s hand, leading her into a nearby garden as the outside lights came on. “Let me show you around.”

  

* * *

 

 

An hour later Meg and Michael walked into the dining room hand in hand, laughing about something. Lindsay and Gavin shared a worried look, before plastering smiles on their faces and welcoming the other two into the remaining chairs.

 

“Finally, all four of the chairs are full.” Lindsay laughed. It was a running joke that their private dining table had four chairs but only three people to sit at it, they would often say that they were waiting for someone and just didn’t know it.

 

 “How do you like the castle Meg?” Gavin asked, passing her a plate of potatoes.

 

“It’s wonderful, your gardens are amazing and the actual castle is beautiful. I feel like I’ve fallen in love already.” Meg gushed.

 

Lindsay smiled, “I’m glad you’ve already fallen in love with it, I hope you feel right at home here.”

 

“Thank you Queen, ah, Lindsay. Is there anything I can do to help out around the castle?”

 

“We’ll always welcome more magical help, but this is your home, treat it like it is.” Gavin said, wanting her to feel comfortable. Meg flashed him a grateful smile.

 

“That’s a beautiful painting.” Meg said pointing to the painting hanging on the wall behind Gavin and Michael. The painting was of four trees, each unique but obviously incredibly strong. The trees all stood together in unison. It appeared that the trees were the centre of the forest they were in, almost as if they were the actual life force of the forest. Two of the trees were glowing. The other two were dull, the edges glowing slightly as if waiting to burst out.

 

“Gavin painted it; it’s Lindsay and my favourite.” Michael proudly said while Gavin shoved him lightly.

 

“What inspired you Gavin?” Meg asked, curious what could make him think of something so beautiful.

 

“I have premonitions sometimes, stuff about the kingdom and my personal life. Often I will paint them. That was based on a premonition I had, the four trees are keeping the forest together and I know that it is the best state and the happiest the forest has ever been, I’m just not sure what it means. I didn’t paint the trees to be glowing, once I was finished two of them just started shining. The other two, well only one of them was like that before, the other one was just completely dark, it must’ve changed today.” Gavin explained.

 

“How strange, magic works in puzzling ways I guess.” Meg reasoned.

“So Michael, you missed out on playing with Smee, I know you’ll be devastated.” Lindsay said, smirking.

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “Look, I love our cat, I just don’t have to enjoy playing with him.

 

Meg cast Michael a glance, wondering if he, or the King and Queen would correct the fact that Michael had called the cat ‘ours’, but the conversation just carried on.

 

“Micooooooo,” Gavin whined, “I don’t understand why we can’t have more than just one cat.”

 

“You’re the King, Gavin; can’t you just decide to get more cats?” Meg asked.

 

“No because Michael doesn’t love cats as much as Lindsay and I do and he said no more.” Gavin said pouting, while Michael rolled his eyes again.

 

“You don’t like cats?” Meg turned to Michael.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like cats, I’m just more of a dog person. One cat is enough, I want a dog.” Michael answered.

 

“Well we’ll get a dog then oh my god, we’ve been saying that for months, what dog do you want?” Lindsay said with mock frustration.

 

“I don’t know what breed I want though, we need to find the right breed.” Michael tried to explain.

 

“All the dogs you like are so bloody big though Michael, it’s not sleeping on the bed.” Gavin said.

 

“Why not?” Michael asked, “It’s certainly big enough for twenty people and considering this morning, you take up one person’s space between the two of you.”

 

Just as Gavin was about to protest Meg spoke “Oh my god.”

 

The other three stopped and stared at her, watching her shocked and then embarrassed face.

 

“I’m so sorry. Oh my goodness, I’d like to formally apologise. You’ve offered me your house and I’ve been so rude. I had no idea Michael was a part of your relationship, he flirted back with me so I just assumed he was single, would you like to me find somewhere else to stay?” Meg stuttered out.

 

There was silence as the three stared at her and then Michael burst into nervous laughter, while Lindsay and Gavin both sported a well-worn look of both fondness and annoyance.

 

“What are you talking about?” Michael spluttered, “We’re not, they don’t, I’m not, they’re married!”

Meg looked at him confused, before looking back at the King and Queen. Meg’s face turned into one of sympathy. “He doesn’t know.” She said and they nodded.

 

Michael just looked utterly confused, a strange feeling settling in his stomach. “Are you fuckers going to fill me in?”

 

“Poor naïve darling, you seriously don’t know.” Meg said, looking like she was about to start laughing.

 

Michael was getting increasingly frustrated at being the only one out of the loop and Gavin could tell, so he put his hand on Michael’s arm to calm him down. Almost without thinking about it Michael leaned into his touch.

 

“I don’t understand how you can’t see, like it’s happening right now? You’re a part of their relationship stupid.” Meg said, actually laughing now.

 

Michael looked shocked, looking at Lindsay and Gavin who looked back at him, smiling, albeit it a little awkwardly.

 

“Holy shit, what?” Michael questioned, trying to wrap his head around this new information.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? They’re in love with you, you’re in love with them.” Meg stated.

 

“You love me?” Michael asked staring at the King and Queen baffled.

 

They both nodded, as if to say “Isn’t it obvious…”

 

“Well fuck me, we could’ve been banging ages ago, why didn’t you idiots say anything. I’ve been in love with you for years!”

 

“We didn’t want to pressure you, we were waiting to see if you would say something.” Lindsay explained.

 

“Me say something? You’re the fucking King and Queen, how am I supposed to think I have any chance including myself in your relationship?” Michael was still mystified but was getting fired up.

 

“That’s actually a pretty good point… We didn’t think of that.” Gavin admitted.

 

Meg just laughed more, “You idiots, how have none of you said anything, are you all – OH.” Meg was staring at the painting again. The other three examined it as well and watched as a third tree on the painting began to glow, leaving one remaining, still beautiful but only shining with the dim light. “The trees are you!” Meg exclaimed. “Obviously there is meant to be a relationship of four, that’s why the tree was shining dully, it knew Michael was already here, it was just waiting for you to realise as well.”

 

“There’s still one left.” Michael said, pondering who it could be.

 

Lindsay looked thoughtful for a second before she spoke, looking directly at Meg. “The fourth tree only started glowing today. All three of us also met you today, Meg.”

 

Meg looked shocked as the other two joined Lindsay in her staring. “Oh.” Meg said, her voice barely more than a hush.

 

Two things happened in the next moment, the maid walked in the door with dessert and the fourth tree started glowing. Everyone watched as the trees shone brightly together, unified.

 

“Well,” Michael said, breaking the silence “We were talking this morning about how large your bed is…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


End file.
